Goosebumps (The Misfitz Style) (2018) - made by Ren the God of Humor
Story * Upset about moving from the big city to a asmall town, young Gordy Patterson (Blake Bashoff) finds a silver lining when he meets his beautiful neighbor Alex Russo (Selena Gomez), The teen is surprised to learn that Alex Russo's mysterious father is Ralphscoe (Ralphie Lopez), the famous author of the best-selling "Goosebumps" series. When Gordy accidentally unleashes the monsters from the fantastic tales, it's up to Ralphscoe, his daughter and Patterson to return the beasts back to the books where they belong. Cast * Ralphie Lopez as Ralphscoe * Blake Bashoff as Gordy Patterson * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * Corey Carrier as Ralph * Ann Dowd as Mrs. Patterson * Raini Rodriguez as Trish * Janna Michaels as Kelsey * Regan Burns as Bennett James * Brad Sullvan as Jack Erickson * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan * Max Goldblatt as Barnhill * William Daniels as Mr. Feeny * Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly * Jay Gragnani as Gil * Issac Ryan Brown as Goby * Grace Kaufman as Deema * Tori Feinstein as Oona * Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny * Rest of the Casts as Other Monsters Monsters and Villains * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny from Bubble Guppies * Gina Giant from Wallykazam! * Carface from All Dogs Go To Heaven * The Rabbids from Rabbids Invasion * The Jabberwocky from Alice in Wonderland * Joker, Harley, Deadshot, Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, Katana, Rick Flag, El Diablo, Slipknot, Enchantress and Amanda Waller from Suicide Squad * Plasmus from Teen Titans * Lamborghini Gallardo Car from himself * The Carnivorous Plants from Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness * The Stormtroopers from Star Wars: A New Hope * Skye from PAW Patrol * Hazel, Lavender and Posie from Little Charmers * Pennywise from It * Iron Monger from Iron Man * Destroyer from Thor * Prince Hans from Frozen * Princess Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Ronno from Bambi II * Janja, Cheezi and Chungu from The Lion Guard * Bellwether from Zootopia * Hades from Hercules * Psalty, Psaltina, Melody, Harmony, Rhythm and Charity from Psalty's Kids & Co. * Bob, Larry, Junior, Laura, Annie and Percy from VeggieTales * Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa from The Loud House * Father, Mr. Boss, Toiletnator, Stickybeard, Spankulot, Knightbrace, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Cat Lady, Grandma Stuffum, Mr. Fizz, Chewy, Gooey, Candy Pirates, Dumb John Silver, Ice Cream Men, Liver, Yellow Onion, White Onion, Black Candy Pirates, Potty Mouth, Mr. Mogul, Simon, Puttinski, Chester, Common Cold, Soccer Mom, Mega Mom, Destructo Dad, Truck Driver, Cuppa Joe, Teen Tornado, Miss Goodwall, Professor XXXL, Professor Bob, Robin Food, Little Juan, Hungry Men, Teenager Lydia, Teenager Sheldon, Teenager Maurice, Bag-Headed Cashier, Cheese Ninja 1, Cheese Ninja 2, Elite Ice Cream Men, Candy Guy, Cafe Employee, Principal, Mad Dad, Terrible Tutor, Heliteacher, Midwestern Mom, Mrs. Major Manners, Sergeant Sensible, Mr. Washer, Dodgeball Wizard, Big Brother, Iguana, Bright Idea, Nogoodnik and Sheep Man from Codename: Kids Next Door * Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Kotake, Tamaki, Nobuko, Kaori, Marina, Takao, Sugiyama, Ota, Sagawa, Naomi, Yada, Nanako, Susumu, Kanae, Nobuaki, Shino, Masaharu, Itoko, Ryota, Maki, Shouta, Kota, Shiori, Mutsumi, Michiaki and Goji from Ojamajo Doremi * Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Nita and Nora from Bratz Babyz The Movie * Percival C. McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under * Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove * Gladys Sharp from Over the Hedge * Dr. Drakken, Shego, Killigan, Monkey Fist, Professor Dementor, Motor Ed, Señor Senior Sr, Señor Senior Jr, DNAmy, Camille Leon, Jack Hench, Gill Moss, Gemini, Bebe and Adrena Lynn from Kim Possible * Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique from Totally Spies! * Shimmer, Shine and Leah from Shimmer and Shine * Sa'luk from Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Zira from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty * Helmut Zemo from Captain America: Civil War * Ultron from Avengers: Age of Ultron * Scar from The Lion King * Morgana from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * Brobee from Yo Gabba Gabba * Loki from The Avengers * Mummy from Monster Squad * A Pumpkin People from Walt Disney World * The Bees from Honey I Shrunk The Kids * Creek from Trolls * Hildy from The 7D * Malekith from Thor: The Dark World * Evil Queen from Once Upon A Time * Hector Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog * B1 and B2 from Bananas in Pyjamas * Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty * Anck-Su-Namun from The Mummy Returns * Lord Dominator from Wander Over Yonder * Evanora from Oz The Great and Powerful * The Electron Robots from Electron * The Mummies from King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella